Come Ride With Me
by cubbieBlueMako
Summary: One-off, Fun and Fluffy, Mischief and Mayhem, 80s Voltron #KeithAndAllura ficlet, to help overcome your dreaded Mondayitis. COMPLETE.


Published on 23 March 2015

Re-edited on 13 April 2015 (Australian EST)

Author's notes:

\- Something fun and fluffy, with mischief and mayhem for your Mondayitis.

\- Dedicating this fic to all the KA moms who are all crawling through one last week of school before spring break / term break / Easter break (whatever you call it your side of the world), here's something light and cheery FanFic for a change.

\- For the very first time, i'm uploading this fic using my mobile phone Samsung Note 3. If there are any typos, let me know *squints eyes on tiny screen* (hubs is currently hogging his gamerPC. No, i don't own a laptop of my own...yet). Either fund me (ha!) or leave me a review (grins) that will stoke / fuel / hasten me to save up for a decent device to use to fangirl and write more fanfic! *blows kisses*

\- I wanted "Come Fly With Me" like the song from Michael Buble, but because Keith and Allura won't be flying in their robot lions aka lion ships in this one-off ficlet, thus the title of the fic. (Wink)

\- Based from classic 80s Voltron KA (Mullet Keith and Blue-eyed Allura).

\- Disclaimer: WEP owns Voltron.

* * *

**"Come Ride With Me"**

Allura leaned against the wall near the doorway, crossing her arms. He didn't even notice her when she entered his office. "You need to relax."

"Uh-huh," he said without lifting his head.

The commander of the Voltron Force was too busy organising the new Arusian military, an endeavour he spearheaded, and she encouraged. He was buried in paperwork. There were details he needed to oversee, approve, and sign.

The Blue Lion pilot crossed the floor and stood in front of Keith Kogane's massive obsidian desk. "You need to get some fresh air."

"Okay," he replied absentmindedly.

_Was Keith was on auto-pilot mode?_ Pursing her lips, she needed to distract him and pry him out of his office. Allura walked around his desk, stood behind his chair, and tugged his shoulder-length, black hair.

_Nothing. Not even a wince._ Allura blew out a breath. Not even her floral sundress with its low, enticing neckline, distracted him. She decided to use her trump card where she knew Keith couldn't and wouldn't resist.

Tapping his shoulder and using her most regal voice, "I need an escort today, to bring me halfway across the city."

She saw Keith stiffen.

He placed his pen down, sighed heavily, and swivelled his high-back leather chair.

Facing Allura, Keith leaned back. She knew how to get his full and undivided attention. He steepled his fingers, a small smile tugging his lips. Sweeping his eyes at the beauty before him, he admired her sultry sundress. "You can be such a royal pain in the backside."

With their gazes locked, she triumphantly tilted her chin up, and beamed at him. Pulling him off his chair, Allura eagerly pushed Keith towards the door. "C'mon, Commander. The sun is out. It is a pleasant spring day and besides, I want you to inspect this cargo that Sven sent."

"What cargo?" Keith knotted his brows.

"There are five of them, plus more inside two shipping containers." She smiled sweetly.

Walking along the Castle of Lions' busy corridor, Allura hooked her hand on Keith's arm. Along the castle's main hallway, people bowed and curtsied as they walked past.

Oh how she loved smoothing her fingers on Keith's hard, corded muscles. Glancing up at him, he looked so handsome, confident and his wavy, black hair made her heart flutter. She felt her cheeks warm under his piercing gaze.

When they reached the castle's main entrance, Allura gave a sweeping gesture. "Aren't they lovely? We are going to have a fleet of these beauties."

"What are those?" Keith raised a brow, scratching his head.

"Oh, and Sven sent sit-up bicycles too." She squealed, rocking on the balls of her feet.

"But, what do you call these in front of us?" he asked.

"Cargobikes."

"Cargo bikes?"

"No, no. One word: cargobike. Pollux had these as gifts from Sven's Scandinavian royal families. Romelle loved it so much, she had ordered two ship loads. And you know when Pollux has it—"

"—Arus has to have it too." Keith groaned, rubbing his forehead. "Seriously, Allura. What's with you and your cousin?"

"Just some friendly competition, rivalry thing." Allura waved her hand flippantly. She let go of Keith's arm and circled the three-wheeled cargobike. _How do I get in?_ Allura realised there was a metal step on one side. Gripping her sundress, she hauled herself inside the large wooden box.

"Allura, what are you doing?" Keith stumbled forward at her unexpected and reckless move. Heaven forbid she would hurt herself. Gritting his teeth, he reached her side as she sat regally inside the cargobike's large wooden box.

"Relax, Commander. See? Very solid." She rocked the sturdy three-wheeled cargobike. "C'mon Keith, you pedal while I sit here. Oh look, it's Nanny!" Allura waved at Lady Hys and one of her assistants, who were frantically running towards her.

"My baby! Oh please be careful, Your Royal M—"

"Stop it, Nanny." Allura raised her hand, stopping Nanny in her tracks and possibly her usual tirade. "It's just a short, slow ride. Besides, I will be safe with the Commander."

Nanny turned to Keith. "Now, see here young man…" she began, while gesturing to the young staff beside her to hand her a large basket. Nanny then handed the picnic basket to Keith. "…take care of my precious baby."

"Yes, ma'am." Keith was surprised Nanny had prepared something for the ride that he just found out now. He took the basket and carefully placed it on the basket rack behind him.

Nanny and her assistant gave a stiff nod, pivoted, and then marched back inside the castle.

As soon as Nanny disappeared, Lance showed up out of nowhere with Pidge and Hunk trailing behind him. "Oh-ho-ho! Where would you two be gallivanting today?"

"Just for a test drive, Lance." Keith replied stiffly. "Why don't you all join us?" He annoyingly glared at Lance.

Lance placed his hands at his hips and puffed up his chest. "I want bikes that go really fast and speedy with all that tight fitting lycra." He grinned.

"Lance, this is not a race. We are not having a race," Allura admonished, narrowing her eyes at the Red Lion pilot.

"I heard about these cargobikes. They look so awesome!" Pidge enthused, admiring the four other cargobikes that were neatly lined up.

"Lance, we can always add an electric motor and they could go fast." Hunk rubbed his jaw, thinking of the possibilities how to add a motor and how fast a cargobike could go.

"Now you're thinking." Pidge looked at the back wheel of one of the cargobikes and he began throwing ideas about battery packs with Hunk, chatting their way back to the castle. They grabbed a two-wheeled cargobike with them for their planned experiments.

"Toodles, you two lovebirds. I have a date with destiny today, a Miss Destiny from Medtech reception." Lance waggled his eyebrows and waved off Keith and Allura.

xoxoxoxo

"Did you gain weight, Allura?" Keith grunted as he pedalled uphill.

They left the castle, following a newly built trail behind the castle grounds.

Blushing prettily, she leaned back, tipped her head up, and looked at him with pouty lips. "Really, Keith. Surely, you want me on my good side and best behaviour today, yes?"

They stopped at the top of a hill with a sprawling meadow and a picturesque view of the towns below. "This is a good spot for a picnic." Keith effortlessly lifted Allura off the cargobike box.

"Thank you, milord. Glad to know you still have the strength to carry me." She flirtingly fluttered her lashes.

Keith gave a hearty laugh as he placed her feet on solid ground. "Ah, milady. I am forever at your service."

How she loved making Keith smile. Away from the busyness, she was glad she could still make him relax. On an impulse, she tiptoed and brushed a kiss on his cheek. She then took a blanket from inside the picnic basket.

Keith held one end of the blanket and together, they carefully laid it on the ground.

She gracefully sat with her legs on her side. There was a gentle cool breeze in the air, birds singing and flying in the sky, and butterflies looming on the small white flowers scattered all over the meadow. Allura let out a dreamy sigh. "So beautiful."

"Yes, you are." Keith grinned as he set the picnic basket down beside her. Then, lying his back, he stretched out his powerful legs and corded arms.

"And such an amazing view." Allura licked her dry lips. Keith looked so handsome. And he's beside her. Alone. She was such lucky girl today.

Keith wordlessly patted the space beside him.

Allura moved closer. Lying beside Keith, she leaned on her elbow. "There's no one nearby."

"Yes." He drawled, pulling Allura against him.

"Is it safe?" she whispered, her face flushed. The heat from Keith's hard body sent her reeling. "When was the last time we were here alone?"

"Ages ago."

Lying on their side and facing each other, Keith buried his nose on Allura's neck, nuzzling and inhaling her luscious floral scent. He let out a low growl the moment he felt her warm, supple body against his.

She laughed softly, pushing her bosom against his hard chest. She wiggled her hips when she felt him hardened. "This is fun."

"Allura, you are having way too much fun on my account." He groaned when his body responded immediately at her touch. His eyes darkened, locked on her décolletage. Her chest heaving, her breasts threatened to spill from its confines.

Within a blink of an eye, Allura found herself beneath Keith's hard body, locked between his strong arms. She gasped. "Commander."

Leaning down, he began nibbling her neck. Then, he dragged his teeth down her sternum. Once he knew she was delectably distracted, his hand sifted through layers of petticoats. He growled his frustration. "Seriously, Allura, I don't think I like this dress anymore. I can't find…"

Wrapping her arms around Keith's neck, Allura brushed a kiss against his lips. "What can't you fìnd? Is it my...hidden treasure?"

"Truly…well…hidden…" Keith said between kisses. His eyes pierced when his fingers found its quandary. "Aha…"

Allura mewled at his intimate touch. Keith was hungrily kissing her, outside the castle, in the middle of a meadow.

He was a man possessed, obsessed with a beautiful woman who held his heart. She was breathtaking, her eyes shut, her cheeks flushed. _Mine. All mine_. He deepened his kiss.

They were outside their comfort zone. And all he wanted was to pleasure her, to see her come apart. He wanted to pull her bodice down, expose her taut breasts and—

"Oh no! Daaaad! Is Mom okay?" Keith heard a screaming, worried voice from a slight distance.

xoxoxo

"Mom's fine, I think." Twelve-year-old Amy squeaked, covering her little brother's eyes. They were seated together inside a cargobike box.

"They're doing it everywhere now? I can't even." Amber stopped her push-bike. She gave her twin sister a knowing look, then pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Well, I saw my parents once, mom was on top and my dad—"

"Oh hush, Erik." Crown Princess Amelie shushed her cousin. Keith and Allura's seventeen-year-old daughter blushed in her sit-up bicycle.

Prince Erik of Pollux chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. He then leaned forward making sure his youngest cousin, nearly-five-year-old Aldus had his eyes covered and closed.

"Move along now, children. We'll try another bicycle path." Sven coaxed. He and Romelle had a bicycle built for two. He stopped their bicycle beside the cuddled couple, blocking the children's view. Keith and Allura looked all flushed and breathless. Sven couldn't help but tease his cousin-in-law. He arched his brow and looked down at the entwined couple in his most annoyed royal stare. "Kogane, you're such a royal pain in the arse."

"Viking." Keith deadpanned. He then felt Allura stilled, tensing beneath him.

"Seriously, you two boys never grow up." Romelle smacked Sven's shoulder then she waved her hands at the gawking royal children. "Turn around, kids. We'll head the opposite direction." She glanced at Allura, smiling at her cousin.

xoxoxoxo

The Queen of Arus blushed beneath her husband's strong, solid body. Turning her head to the side, she looked up at Romelle. She mouthed a word of thanks to her cousin who happily herded the next generation of royals.

When everything was quiet, Allura finally breathed. She nuzzled Keith's neck, relaxing her body that was still locked beneath her husband's. She felt him nibbled her ear.

"You didn't tell me that Sven, Romelle, and their kids were here," he whispered.

Allura laughed softly. "You didn't ask."

"Imp." Keith grinned, brushing an errant golden strand off her cheek.

His Allura was absolutely gorgeous. She was still stunning. Perhaps because his Allura was Arusian, and perhaps, Keith mused, part of that mystery and magic as Voltron's custodian, keeper, and one of the pilots of Voltron, she barely aged and her body held beautifully after giving birth to their four children.

Her body was still tight and well toned, her breasts taut, and he felt himself hardening again. Pushing his hips down, he nibbled her jaw, down to her graceful neck. "Where were we?"

Devouring his Allura, she tasted so sweet and delectable. Finally, they were alone. He felt her reach for his trousers. Her lithe fingers quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his uniform.

Without any warning, he heard a high pitched ding of a bicycle bell.

Keith groaned, burying his face on Allura's shoulder.

"Uncle Keith! Have you seen my brother Erik? Oh, hi Aunty 'Lura."

Allura peered behind Keith's shoulder, smiling sweetly at her niece. "Hi, Elsa dear. Your parents and brother went the other way."

"Thanks Aunty!" The young Polluxian princess waved and hurriedly pedalled towards the opposite direction.

"Is that all of them?" Keith made a low growl when Allura continued her sweet, torturous ministrations.

Allura counted aloud, "Four Polluxians and our four lovely children? Yes, that's all of them."

"Are you sure?" Keith asked.

Allura peered beneath her lashes. "Well, about that…there's something…I mean…I've wanted to tell you something since this morning." She faltered, averting her gaze as heat warmed her cheeks.

A slow, cargobike ride and a picnic in a quiet spot was supposed to help set the mood when she would share the lovely news to Keith. Allura blew out a steady breath and dragged her eyes back to her beloved husband.

The King of Arus raised both his brows. His wife-queen was glowing and her eyes were sparkling. Keith gulped hard. He had seen this glow before.

Twining her fingers on her husband's black, unruly hair, she whispered, "Dearest, we would need to install a baby seat for the cargobike...in the next seven-and-a-half months."

**FIN / END**


End file.
